


Insurgence

by SpideypoolAlways



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Dying Will Flames, Exocara's Mutual Hatred Expansion, Gen, Yakuza, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideypoolAlways/pseuds/SpideypoolAlways
Summary: An expanded version of exocara's Mutual Hatred. When Yakuza take over Namimori, who better to defend his town than the descendant of Vongola Primo? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Expect the whole Tenth Gen here, guys.





	Insurgence

When Tsuna was 3, his first memories were of asking where his Papa was and his mother smiling (but she’s not happy, she’s crying, so why?) and saying Papa was working and would be home soon. Then she would play games with him again until he forgot about his Papa not being home anymore.

When Tsuna was 4, he remembered seeing other families, whole families, together and his Mama watching them (and looking sad, so sad) before picking Tsuna up and taking him for ice cream and taking him to the park, building sandcastles and pushing him on the swings.

When Tsuna was 5, he remembered his Papa being home and his Mama being happy. His family was all here and he even had a new Grandpa! But his Grandpa’s fire finger touched him and everything turned cold and blurry. His Papa and Grandpa left and Mama was still smiling (crying, crying, she’s still crying) and Tsuna couldn’t do anything right. He tripped, fell and scraped himself up and had more bruises than ever. Tsuna bundled up, trying to escape the cold (empty, empty, it’s so empty, he couldn’t feel his Mama’s warmth anymore) and shivered all the time. Everything was scary, it could hurt him (he couldn’t protect himself if something happened, he’d be weak) and he hid away.

When Tsuna was 6, scary men came to Namimori and his Mama pulled him close and kept him inside. His neighbors stayed inside and the few times Tsuna went out, he heard them whisper “Yakuza”. All Tsuna knew was that they scared his Mama and he wanted to keep them away from her. And his warmth (that was gone, gone, gone) came back for a moment   
as his eyes burned orange before he was cold again.

When Tsuna turned 7, Hibari Kyouya had been finally been beaten down and was locked away inside his home by the Yakuza. This terrified Tsuna. Hibari-senpai was stronger than anyone. He had been fighting the men that invaded their home for months and had been winning. Then, Hibari-senpai was gone, chained to his home, unable to fight (caged, when he should be able to wander freely, Hibari-senpai would always return to what was his) and Namimori fell.

Things changed in Namimori. People couldn’t call anyone for help because the Yakuza tapped the phone lines. They read other’s mail. Their dirty money paid off politicians and policemen to look away and the people of Namimori suffered. The Kuroi Okami-Gumi ruled and they did so with an iron fist. People scurried through the streets and kept their heads down. When before, they used to help each other, now they turned away. 

Where before, the police were trusted, now they were barely called and were more like a clean-up crew than anything now when someone was found beaten or dead. Before, they could catch Yakuza, now they just helped them at worst and picked up after them at best. Stores were taxed twice over. Once by the government and once by the yakuza. Their merchandise was taken without being paid for. The hospital had been overtaxed with new patients when people tried to fight back. But only in the beginning. When the people of Namimori thought they could protect their town. Even the schools were patrolled by the lowest of the Kuroi Okami-Gumi. These intruders had taken over Namimori and they couldn’t do a thing. 

No one teased Tsuna for being clumsy anymore. They were all too afraid for themselves. That was the only good that came out of it. Tsuna would rather be bullied by his classmates every day rather than see his mother live in fear. 

Not even children were safe anymore. Once, Yamamoto Takeshi had been angry at the yakuza that trashed his father’s sushi shop. He hit one in the arm with a broom. They beat him until his arm broke and his face was swollen and you could barely recognize him. Now, Yamamoto Takeshi doesn’t do anything. Sasagawa Ryohei tried to fight back months ago and was still in the hospital. Other children that were athletic and smart were forced to report to the yakuza anything they heard from their classmates to see if their parents were rebelling. Those children had become hated. It was one thing to bend under the intruders, but to betray your own? 

One day, things changed again. One day, Tsuna saw them hit his mother. Tsuna had burned with rage. He had stepped forward and his mother stepped back and scooped him up and ran. That day, Tsuna swore to drive them out of Namimori, to protect it from people like the Kuroi Okami-Gumi. He would do it with his Dying Will.


End file.
